Èl No
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Existían los desesperados, los enfermos; los malvados. Los tristes, los angustiados y los mal diagnosticados. Y luego estaba èl, que era nada de eso y todo a la vez. Porque seamos sinceros, no era el primero (ni el último) en enloquecer después de matar a un niño. Fic que participa del concurso "Make all your dreams come true" 2019
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_**: Que nooo, que Naruto ni su universo es mío, sino la encantadora de bufandas y la acosadora ya estarían 3 metro bajo tierra. Son obra y deshonra de Kishimoto.**  
_

_**Nota de autora: Bueno, bueno...Aquí estoy con el segundo fic para el concurso **_** "Make all your dreams come true"**_**. Esto se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve (cuando no xD)**_

_**Esta raro? Si.  
Espero q les guste? Ojala.  
Dejen rew? Porfa plis.  
Hotel? Trivago :v  
**_

* * *

_**Él no**_

Su mueca se acentuó, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa amable en sus labios agrietados, haciendo que las pocas personas a su alrededor se erizaran sin poderlo evitar, por más acostumbrados que estuviesen a él por los cinco años que llevaba allí, el efecto seguía siendo el mismo. Tétrico.

En este perdido lugar, mal llamado hospital; pocas cosas podían llamar la atención a esas alturas. Muchos de los que estaban ahí no tenían educación suficiente para nada más que escribir su nombre. _**Él no**_**.** Si bien no era un erudito o tan siquiera un universitario, sabía bastantes cosas. Era _culto_.

Algunos habían hecho lo que hicieron por hambre, desesperación, porque no tenían otra opción. _**Él no**_**.** Nunca le faltó la comida en la mesa. Podía darse gustos. Era un joven _bien._

Estaban también los que cayeron en un pozo de destrucción, hacia ellos o a los demás, victimas de sustancias y adicciones. _**Él no.**_ Tenía veinte años y sabía perfectamente los peligros de esas falsas diversiones. No bebía, no maldecía, ni siquiera fumaba, mucho menos se drogaba. Era _sano_.

Notemos también a quienes simplemente disfrutaban hacer cosas terribles, matar, violar, torturar…_**Él**__** no.**_ Nunca. No era cruel ni con los animales, era respetuoso y amable. _Decente_.

Y como olvidar por último a quienes una enfermedad los había llevado allí, personas que no habían podido evitar lo que hicieron, como era el caso de Juugo, con su grave problema de ira, una paranoia mal diagnosticada y tratada. Por suerte hace poco había salido, al parecer su familia se lo llevó. Él_** no.**_ El estaba cuerdo y perfectamente _racional_. Y solo.

Él solo inclinaba la cabeza a la izquierda todo el tiempo, para poder ver mejor al pequeño rubiecito que siempre estaba a su lado, fuera a donde fuera.

Él se pasaba las horas sentado, mirando a su acompañante en silencio, porque _sabía_ que no le contestaría si le hablaba, solo le sonreiría mostrando esos dos agujeritos delanteros donde sus dientecitos de leche se habían caído.

Se pondría a tararear en las noches de tormenta, porque el pequeño sol tenia miedo a truenos y rayos; y cantaría toda la noche si era necesario para calmarlo.

Caminaría despacio, sin importar insultos, empujones ni golpes; porque su diminuto compañero no podía andar muy rápido.

Una larga lista de profesionales habían pasado frente a él, intentando siempre lo mismo.  
Solo rompió el silencio con el decimoquinto hombre que le presentaron, sin saber muy bien porqué, quizás por estar harto ya de todas las preguntas iguales, de sus exigencias; se lo había contado con calma, siempre mirando y sonriendo al niño a su izquierda, quien parecía sonreírle de vuelta, dándole ánimos.  
No hubo más empujones ni problemas, el hombre al que le había contado todo salió rápidamente del cuarto, dando órdenes y gritos que por un momento lo habían asustado, haciéndole recordar una voz parecida, unos gritos más fuertes.  
En menos de una hora ya estaba siendo trasladado.

Poco les importó a sus carceleros, después de todo, no era el primero que se volvía loco luego de matar a un niño.

____Continuara____

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo uno….Muajajaja otra vez Zanza y sus fics trastornados osi osi xDDD**  
**Igual, antes que se junten para cortarme en cachitos, el segundo capi lo subiré casi enseguida, asique a no desesperar xD**  
**Porfa, dejen rew y háganme feliz, que cuanto más feliz, más escribo :3**  
**_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de Zanza: Cha chaaan aquí el final! No mentira, falta un capi mas xDD Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de pasar por la página del concurso a decir lo trastornado que es mi fic xD**_

_**Pd: Creo- y la palabra clave aquí es CREO- que si llego a tiempo subiré un tercer fic para el concurso, todo depende de que tanto guste este. Ia tu sabe que me gusta vivir al límite osi osi xDDDD**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Pd2: El título Calalini, viene de la canción de Vocaloid del mismo nombre que hace referencia al mundo de alucinaciones que sufre Jani Schofield. Esta chica fue la persona más joven en ser diagnosticada con Esquizofrenia (6 años) sus alucinaciones (algunas capaces de obligarla a lesionar a otros o a ella misma) vienen de una Isla llamada Calalini, ubicada "en la frontera entre este mundo y mi mundo", según sus propias palabras.  
**_

* * *

_**Calalini**_

El famoso neuropsiquiátrico Konoha con varias hectáreas de bosques, animales de terapia y un edificio parecido a una casona era un lugar tranquilo, Itachi tenía constancia de eso y no había dudado en pedir el traslado de su hermanito a ese lugar.

Por una ventana, el Uchiha mayor miraba con una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa, como su hermano parecía feliz sentado en un banco, mirando a la nada, con la cabeza levemente inclinada.

Solo llevaba ahí una semana, pero el cambio era admirable (y a la vista): Su cabello volvía a lucir ese color negro con reflejos azules ahora que estaba limpio. Su piel de nuevo blanca como antes. Si Sasuke quería caminar en medio de la noche, le dejaban. Si pedía hojas y colores para ponerlos en fila y quedarselos mirando por horas, le dejaban.

_**\- Disculpa por hacerte esperar Itachi-**_ La suave voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y se volteo hacia la persona que entraba al cuarto con una semi-sonrisa.

_**\- Yo debería pedir disculpas Orochimaru, por hacerle traer a mi hermano aquí tan rápido. Pero cuando por fin lo encontré, en ese horrible lugar…**_

_**\- No tienes que decir nada más-**_ Interrumpió el mayor con un gesto compungido._** \- Conozco la reputación de ese sitio, ¿Como pudiste encontrarlo?-**_ Finalizó el mayor sentándose en su escritorio mientras con un gesto invitaba al menor a sentarse.

_**\- Un interno salio antes y gracias a su familia se enteró de mi búsqueda, conectándome enseguida. Es un muchacho bastante alto que puede llegar a dar miedo por la mirada en blanco que suele tener, Juugo Taka. Iniciara aquí conmigo una terapia corta internado y luego externa, me asegurare de ayudarlo en agradecimiento.**_

_**-Ah si, vi su ficha hoy. Es interesante su caso, lamentablemente no poco común…Vivió en la calle casi toda su vida. Fue internado hace 2 años por un ataque de ira; una esquizofrenia paranoide nunca diagnosticada hasta ahora, en realidad.**_

Ignorante de los dos hombres que hablaban sobre su futuro, Juugo iba con una sonrisa suave, que extrañamente enternece su rostro cuadrado mostrándolo amable y accesible, uno casi podía olvidar con eso los 2 metros del gigante. La vida no había sido amable con él, partes de su cuerpo que no siempre estaban a la vista tenían las cicatrices para probarlo, pero eso poco le importaba ahora.

Se encontraba en paz, su enfermedad a raya. Con el tratamiento iniciado, ya no perdería el control como la última vez; culpa empañando un poco sus pensamientos al ver en el lugar de visitas a su pequeña hermana Karin. La muchacha pelirroja de anteojos sentada en la silla de ruedas no era realmente su hermana, simplemente ambos habían vivido en las calles juntos, de ahí que se considerarán familia. El robar alimentos o pequeñas cosas era moneda corriente si vivías como ellos eso era normal.

Lo que no había sido normal fue el tremendo ataque de furia que le acometió al ver como Karin era arrojada por un molesto hombre de negocios a la calle al tropezar con el, mandándola directamente a la vía rápida donde una camioneta de carga la arrollaba sin poderlo evitar. Después de eso solo tiene flashes: Gritos, sus manos estirándose tratando de evitar lo imposible, la cara de indiferencia del hombre; el frenazo de la camioneta. Sus manos volviéndose puños segundos antes de arrojarse sobre el desgraciado de traje, sus nudillos rotos, la cara del hombre desapareciendo bajo sus golpes, el forcejeo con el conductor que trató de evitar a su hermana pero no lo logró del todo, su risa desquiciada, luces, voces; la nada.

Despertarse en un lugar completamente blanco, sin saber dónde estaba o quién era. Olor a desinfectante barato, el sonido roto de un televisor que miran sin ver a pocos metros, explotar nuevamente a los pocos minutos, sin enterarse por qué ni contra quien cargaba.

Le habían ayudado a llenar los espacios vacíos, le contaron que el joven conductor había rápidamente llamado a emergencias y tratado de ayudarlo, quitándole de aquel ejecutivo al que había matado en su arranque de ira. Nunca dejó de interesarse por ambos, haciendo todo lo posible para que reciban el mejor de los tratamientos. El mismo joven que actualmente se encontraba sentado al lado de la pelirroja, y quien pronto se convertiría en su cuñado, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Esa misma noche, mientras todos en Konoha parecían dormir, cuatro personas permanecían despiertas, perdidos en sus pensamientos pero con un denominador en común: _Sasuke Uchiha_.

_Orochimaru Hebi_, el director y fundador de ese lugar se encontraba con el ceño fruncido pensando en su situación, revisando la historia clínica de su último paciente para ver el mejor tratamiento en pos de su recuperación. De unos cincuenta años, usaba el cabello negro bastante largo y ropas sencillas. Conocía a los hermanos Uchiha desde que eran niños, ya que vivían al principio en el mismo barrio. Se sintió devastado cuando vio en las noticias el incidente de Sasuke y rápidamente ofreció su ayuda al clan, ayuda que fue desestimada ya que no querían saber más nada del caso. Itachi; sin embargo; aceptó su oferta y aprovechando sus influencias comenzaron a buscar al Uchiha menor luego que fue internado con vergüenza para ser olvidado por los demás miembros de la familia.

Irónico era que finalmente un extraño haya sido quien se preocupo lo suficiente por él para tratar de auxiliarlo.

_Uchiha Itachi_ se revolvía en su cama, sin poder pegar un ojo ahora que contaba con su hermanito por fin a su lado. Era un hombre joven, de treinta y cinco años con las características comunes de su clan: Ojos y cabellos negros, mirada seria; piel blanca. Lo diferenciaban del resto de su parentela dos cosas bastante marcadas; unas ojeras definidas desde adolescente, y el intenso amor hacia su hermano pequeño, Sasuke. Itachi enfureció ante el abandono de sus familiares y cortó relaciones con ellos para ponerse a buscar a Sasuke inmediatamente. Esperaba que ahora con su este en un mejor lugar podría ayudarlo, no por nada era un respetado psiquiatra. En su interior estaba incluso dispuesto a simplemente darle una mejor calidad de vida si es que no podía curarlo.

Mientras tanto, _Juugo_ estaba también en su cuarto, sin poder dormir. No dejaba de pensar en el azabache a quien ayudará. Había notado la agilidad con que algunas veces el azabache se movía para evitar un golpe; incluso algún obstáculo cuando caminaba mirando hacia la izquierda. Su cuerpo si bien se observaba un poco demacrado, saltaba a la vista que alguna vez había sido fuerte, entrenado.

Cuando empezó a estar más consciente de su alrededor, Juugo comenzó a notar su entorno y su interés por el comportamiento del Uchiha aumento. Una semana después estaba casi seguro del porqué estaba allí Sasuke: Estrés pos-traumático, seguramente fue soldado o policía antes. Lo único que aún no decidía, era si en verdad mató al niño que decía ver o si todo era una alucinación.

La última persona despierta era ni más ni menos que el propio _Sasuke Uchiha_. El azabache despertó y ahora miraba por la ventana, incapaz de volver a dormir, siempre alerta, siempre recordando...Odiándose por ello. Cuando había elegido seguir la profesión de su padre y entrar en el ejército, pensó que nada saldría mal, quería de verdad ayudar a su país, hacer la diferencia… Que equivocado que estaba. El horror que vivió allí, las muertes que tuvo que atestiguar… Incluso vómito luego de matar por primera vez. Se suponía que su última misión era fácil, terroristas se ocultaban en una pequeña aldea en el desierto, debían entrar en la casa y sacar a esas personas para ser enjuiciadas.

Había muchas cosas de esa noche para arrepentirse, tantas que podría hacer una lista.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de Zanza: Muajajajajaaa! Pues si, acá termina el capi, queda solo el final!

Ámenme u odienme, pero dejen rew xDDD

Pd: Al principio me había olvidado del apellido de Suigetsu y le puse uno que significaba "Charco de agua" xDD


	3. Chapter 3 El Porque

**Nota de Zanza: Aquí esta, este es; por fin el capi que dice End XD**

**Ok people, realmente es el final...Aunque si alguien quiere todavía más..Macabrosidad (? de mi parte, puede pedirme el final alternativo por face xD**

**Recuerden pasar por la página del concurso _"Make all your dreams come true"_ para apoyar mi locura xDD**

**Pd: Dedicado a Jéssica por escuchar mis fumadeces y a Ramen Uzu por las ideas (Y porque te debía un fic, lamento no sea uno bonito xD)**

**Pd2: Acuérdense que en el otro capi, el teme estaba recordando, este capítulo empieza con esa memoria.**

**Pd3: Este último capítulo (que digo, capitulazo!) es traído a uds por mucho -MUCHO – café y la canción Sky Fall , tanto la versión de Adele como el cover que esta amablemente esperando ser visto en mi face (mas por el cover, la verdad xDD)**

**P4: Gracias a Adil y Ana Rodriguez Vargas por tratar de darle sentido a mis palabras a las 5 de la mañana xD**

* * *

_**Sky Fall**_

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero Sasuke Uchiha seguía sentado mirando por la ventana, perdido en su mundo de memorias.

Todo había ido normal hasta que entraron al pueblo, parecía yermo, sin nada más que ruinas para mostrar.

Sus compañeros listos todos a pie; incluido el equipo médico atrás.

Algo le decía que no estaban a salvo, se sentía observado, pero nada extraño se veía.

Cuando por fin llegan a su destino, una pequeña casa al costado del pueblo, la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar la sienten ya, el grupo esta nervioso a pesar de no ser su primera misión de este tipo, profesionalmente ignoran todo lo que no sean órdenes directas. Se dirigen velozmente a su destino, la casa más grande del lugar, la única en pie.

Por ser de apoyo, su ubicación esta cerca de los dos médicos, lejos del grupo de asalto. Sus cinco compañeros restantes se despliegan por el lugar y entran rápidamente. Ráfagas de balas los hacen salir más velozmente de lo que entraron, atrincherándose en los alrededores, es obvio que han caído en una trampa, pronto todo se vuelve un pandemónium de balas, explosiones y gritos.

Apenas dos minutos más tarde todo se detiene, desde el interior de la casa ya no contestan el fuego y Sasuke puede ver con total claridad como la puerta de entrada, apenas unos tablones; se abre con estrépito dejando ver una forma pequeña que avanza hacia ellos. Cuando el polvo se disipa, el grupo entero se queda tieso: La pequeña figura es un niño de cinco años, que abraza desesperado un raído osito de peluche. El pequeño tiene el cabello rojo muy oscuro, pero lo que más impresiona son sus ojos de color verde que parecen hipnotizar por su mirada salvaje a todos mientras sigue avanzando.

Sasuke sabe cual es su deber, escucha la orden a gritos de su superior; es el que esta a menor distancia del niño, su responsabilidad es dispararle antes que se acerque aún más y la bomba que lleva pegada explote, pero el Uchiha se congela y para cuando quiere reaccionar ya es tarde; todo a su alrededor desaparece con un fogonazo de luz y ruido ensordecedor.

Tres días más tarde se despierta en un hospital de campaña siendo el único sobreviviente de su escuadrón. _**"La misión fue un éxito"**_ le dicen y tratan de recompensarlo, de enviarlo quizás a un nuevo destino, pero él no contesta. De hecho, ni siquiera parece notar su entorno y pronto es claro para todos que Sasuke Uchiha ya no puede estar en el frente.

Al llegar a casa, su padre lo recibe encantado, al principio lo exhibe como otra de sus medallas pero pronto se da cuenta de lo inútil de eso, por que su hijo menor parece seguir en su mundo. Está parco, más callado y solitario que antes, a pesar de todos los donceles y mujeres que pululan a su alrededor tratando de ser notados.

Finalmente, muy a pesar de su familia, es el rubio hijo de unos pintores quien llama su atención realmente, sus ojos azules le recuerdan a Sasuke un tranquilo lago donde sumergir su dolor y olvidarlo, incluso empieza a sonreír un poco.

Naruto salva a Sasuke de sí mismo con su amor y cuidados, y le da un motivo grande para sonreír cuando al año de casados orgullosamente le informa que van a ser padres. Menma es una cosita inquieta, muy parecida a su padre doncel, de cabello rubio como el sol, e incluso heredó sus marquitas en las mejillas simulando tiernos bigotitos.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no es eterna. Una noche, mientras esta en casa trabajando en su computadora; Sasuke escucha un extraño ruido, no llega a voltearse cuando una mano tira de sus cabellos, un cuchillo atraviesa su costado. Shockeado sin poder moverse baja la vista notando la sangre salir sin control de su herida hasta el piso, puede sentir su olor oxidado. Toca la lesión y sus manos se cubren de sangre, oye incluso las gotas cayendo a la alfombra. Su cabeza es liberada y apenas puede girarla para ver una figura parada a escasos metros, poco tarda en reconocerlo, es el niño del desierto quien lo mira y parece de alguna retorcida forma haber venido a vengarse.

Veinte minutos pasan donde el azabache paralizado de dolor solo puede pensar en su familia siendo asesinada; su perro Kurama ladra desesperado en el piso de abajo, sin poder llegar hasta los intrusos. Por último la sombra que lo apuñalo se mueve de nuevo pero esta vez se dirige a la siguiente habitación, donde Naruto y su hijito Menma duermen; las lagrimas caen de su rostro al entender que la muerte de su familia es enteramente su culpa, por no seguir la orden de disparar de su superior. Ese pensamiento lo hace reaccionar decidido a actuar esta vez y con un grito finalmente puede moverse, aprovechando para arrojar al maldito niño lo primero que encuentra a la mano.

Instantes después naruto entra sobresaltado y prende la luz, haciendo que la pesadilla desaparezca, para dar paso a una realidad incluso peor. Ningún enemigo entró en la casa, no tienen perro sino gato y la casa ni siquiera tiene dos pisos. Su costado no esta herido y cuando vuelve a ver sus manos estas están limpias.

El que esta tirado cerca de la puerta, bañado en sangre es su pequeño hijo, al que atacó producto de una alucinación.

Todo se pone borroso a partir de ese momento, apenas oye la voz de su esposo llamándolo, se escucha llorar aun mas fuerte en tanto se mece susurrando _**"Estoy loco. Estoy loco"**_

END

* * *

_**Notas de Zanza: Que final ah? :D**  
**Son las 5 de la mañana, llevo más de 24 hs sin dormir y creo que comienzo a ver el ruido xD asi que no voy a tratar de escribir algo profundo e interesante aqui xDDD**  
**Ojala les guste este fic, esta muy loco pero fue divertido hacerlo xDDD**  
**Ah, no olviden pasar por la página del concurso y darme su apoyo! O de decirme que me vaya al cuerno, yo que sé xDDD**  
**Y DEJEN REW!**  
**Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
